Manhattan: All This Time
by Sachertorteei
Summary: Setelah semua hal yang terjadi selama ini, akhirnya Aspros memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tegas. [A birthday (HEAD-CANON) fan fiction for Cissy.]


Manhattan sang kota metropolitan New York tidak pernah tidur. Manhattan yang merupakan pulau yang terletak di sebelah selatan ujung sungai Hudson itu selalu saja mempunyai kegiatan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah usai. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit membusung kaku melawan langit, beramai-ramai menantang dengan gagah berani tidak mempedulikan perubahan iklim ataupun kerumunan manusia. Kendaraan-kendaraan tetap melaju mulus di jalanan; bermacam-macam jenisnya, berwarna-warni kelirnya, terus melaju silih berganti tidak mengacuhkan perguliran waktu.

Jika dalam pikiran orang awam kata _malam_ merupakan petunjuk untuk merehatkan tubuh sejenak dari kesibukan siang, maka tidak dengan warga Manhattan. Semakin malam, semakin riuh pulalah kegiatan sosial strata menengah keatas masyarakat usia dewasa. Siapapun bisa menemukan orang-orang ini berkelompok di dalam gedung-gedung bertingkat, bergumul dengan sesamanya, menyamankan diri dalam balutan pakaian mewah yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari angin malam. Tidak cukup meyakinkan? Sebut saja kelab malam, bar, diskotik, pusat perbelanjaan, dan—sedikit lebih ekstrem—rumah bordil. Disanalah semua hingar-bingar yang sangat kental dengan _kehidupan malam_ terjadi.

Langit pertengahan Desember malam ini ternyata tidak terlalu bersahabat, tidak ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip gemerlapan menghiasi dan sang rembulan yang seharusnya memasuki pada fase _gibbous waning_ lenyap tak berbekas. Mendung tertutupi awan. Hanya cahaya lampu metropolitan yang berpendar membantu menerangi malam. Pemandangan itu semakin menambah dingin suhu Manhattan yang sebelumnya telah dingin akibat tibanya awal musim dingin.

Situasi saat ini cukup mencekam di salah satu ruangan gedung berlantai tigapuluh lima. Dua orang saling berhadapan tanpa suara seperti dalam cuplikan diorama bertema aksi. Gambaran langit yang sendu tercetak jelas dari kaca jendela yang membentang penuh pada satu sisi dinding ruangan, tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Gorden yang terpasang sepertinya diatur oleh katrol otomatis yang dikendalikan _remote controll_, sebuah gorden elektrik yang dapat menutup-buka hanya dengan satu komando sentuhan dimana kini keberadaannya tersembunyi diantara celah langit-langit ruangan dan jendela.

Ruangan itu bisa dikatakan luas, kesannya semakin menjadi luas saat pemilihan interior yang diusung adalah modern-minimalis. Satu meja kerja berukuran besar dengan kursi _executive steno_ terbuat dari kulit asli terletak simetris membelakangi jendela kaca besar tadi. Tidak jauh dari meja kerja terdapat satu set sofa kubus dengan meja rendah. Pada sisi lain, lemari _livery coffer_ kayu dengan detail kaca memenuhi satu dinding penuh. Terakhir, dua buah pintu _swing_—selain _butterfly door_ sebagai pintu masuk ruangan—berjajar apik di salah satu sudut, berderet rapi dengan lukisan-lukisan besar dengan aliran surealisme.

Keheningan mereka berdua ditambah dengan suara gesekan kertas yang tengah Aspros bolak-balik membuat Sisyphus merasa tegang. Ini bukan kali pertama Sisyphus datang ke ruangan ini, tentu ia cukup familiar dengan desain interior kantor _'Boss'_-nya yang terbilang baru ini demi melaporkan hasil kerjanya. Namun ada yang terasa berbeda. Sisyphus menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Canggung, kaku, dan tidak nyaman. Oh, mungkinkah karena hari ini ia khusus menggunakan setelan resmi lengkap?

"Saya lihat tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari laporan kamu minggu lalu," akhirnya terdengar suara Aspros dari balik dokumen yang sedang ia genggam. Sisyphus menelan ludah, siap untuk dicerca. "Ya, sudahlah. Kasus saya memang tergolong langka dan susah ditelusuri, perkembangan yang setiap minggu kamu laporkan setidaknya sudah meluas, cukup membantu dibandingkan dengan pencarian saya sebelumnya."

Sisyphus tidak habis pikir, kenapa seorang CEO seperti Gemini Aspros harus susah-susah menyewa jasanya yang seorang _Freelance Photographer_ saat sang CEO bisa menyewa agen sekelas FBI atas nama pribadi. Hey—merekalah ahlinya dalam menangani kasus rumit seperti ini. Profesi Sisyphus yang sebenarnya jauh lebih santai dibandingkan dengan tugas penyelidikan _à la_ detektif, walau tidak disangkal bahwa ia mengkhususkan diri pada tema yang sama seperti yang Aspros cari.

Sisyphus, pria berumur duapuluhan akhir ini adalah seorang _Freelance Photographer_ yang Aspros pekerjakan untuk menyelidiki suatu benda yang menjadi pusaka leluhur milik Aspros. Benda pusaka itu kini sepenuhnya sah menjadi hak milik Aspros setelah sang kakek meninggal dunia dan mewariskannya kepada Aspros melalui surat wasiat. Namun misteri dalam pusaka tersebut sama sekali belum terpecahkan dan selalu berakhir dengan titik buntu. Perawakan Sisyphus tinggi-tegap, memiliki tipe wajah kaukasoid—perpaduan Alpine dan Mediteranian—dengan sepasang badam biru cerah. Rambut coklatnya yang ikal sengaja dipotong pendek. Tidak terlalu pendek sebenarnya, tiap kali angin bertiup cukup kencang rambut Sisyphus pasti akan bergoyang lucu.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari sebuah pameran benda kuno di aula American Museum of Natural History. Saat itu Aspros mengunjungi pameran tersebut untuk mencari informasi mengenai benda pusaka peninggalan kakeknya. Tentu saja, Aspros yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan luas mengenai benda-benda kuno dan waktu itu ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan seorang _guide_, seseorang yang cukup ahli di bidangnya dan bukan hanya sekedar karyawan bagian _sales promotion_ yang dipekerjakan dengan bermodal pengetahuan seadanya. Sebagai seorang _Chief Executive Officer_, tentu saja Aspros cukup menguasai ranah _Human Resource Management_, dengan begitu segeralah Aspros menyeleksi semua pengunjung pameran yang bisa dijangkaunya; berharap menemukan orang berpotensial yang ia butuhkan. Pada saat itulah Aspros menemukan Sisyphus sedang membidik objek sasarannya dengan kamera. Dari sanalah awal mula mereka bertemu, berkenalan, kemudian dengan sedikit iming-iming berhadiah, Aspros mempekerjakan Sisyphus. Itulah kisah mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebuah permulaan dan pertemuan.

Sisyphus menghela nafas, sebelumnya ia merasa gugup. Merasa laporannya kali ini tidak layak untuk dilaporkan. "_Are you sure_, Mr. CEO?" ucap Sisyphus dengan nada tanya, "laporan saya tidak ada perkembangan dari yang sebelumnya. _Not worth_." Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman hambar.

Aspros menatap sosok pria di hadapannya sejenak. Kemudian memberikan Sisyphus sebuah tatapan mata angkuh, sementara tangannya telah terlipat rapi di depan dada. "_The only one who judge 'worth' or 'not worth' is me, Sisyphus._" Sisyphus tertegun mendengar ucapan Aspros yang terdengar sangat berkuasa. Bibirnya yang semula terkatup menyunggingkan senyuman hambar kini terbuka, siap untuk menembakkan protes yang diduga Aspros adalah kalimat sergahan. "_No buts_," tambah Aspros tepat sebelum kalimat Sisyphus meluncur.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sisyphus menekuni profesi _Freelance Photographer_ dan berganti-ganti _Boss_, namun ia tidak pernah menemukan tipe _Boss_ seperti Aspros. Sangat percaya diri, bertanggung jawab, tegas, dan memiliki kharisma yang kuat. Spesifikasi tingkat tinggi yang layak sebagai pemimpin. Setiap kalimat yang Aspros lontarkan pada bawahannya seperti panutan yang harus dilaksanakan; mutlak dan absolut. Saat itulah Sisyphus tahu, ia harus menyudahi perbincangan kardus ini. Ketika Aspros mengucapkan kalimat absolut, maka saat itulah semua ada dalam kendali Aspros. "_Yes, Sir_." Akhirnya Sisyphus hanya sanggup mengucapkan kalimat pengakuan keabsolutan _Boss_-nya.

"_By the way_," sela Aspros tiba-tiba. "Saya lihat hari ini penampilan kamu tidak biasa. Ada acara resmi yang mau atau sudah kamu datangi?" jelas Aspros bertanya-tanya, sosok pria di hadapannya terbiasa menghadap dengan pakaian kasual. Perpaduan kaos oblong berbalut jaket atau kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan, ditambah dengan celana jeans serta sepatu _sneakers_ sebagai alasnya. Paling formal Sisyphus hanya menggunakan setelan kemeja yang dikancingkan tanpa dasi dan jas.

Sisyphus menatap dirinya sendiri. Setelan hitam super lengkap dan rapi. Kancing kemejanya dikancingkan hingga kerah, dibalut dasi berwarna merah yang diikat dengan gaya Albert, dan sepatu pantofel kulit berwarna hitam tersemat di kedua kakinya. Terlihat cocok dengan Sisyphus—beberapa orang mengatakan demikian—namun sungguh mungkin karena hal inilah yang membuatnya merasa kaku dan tidak nyaman. "Tidak ada yang khusus, Mr. CEO." Kini satu tangan Sisyphus menyisir rambut ikalnya yang telah dilumuri _pomade_ gugup, "hanya acara ulang tahun."

Aspros menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "Ada yang berulang tahun hari ini?" Sisyphus hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat. "Siapa?"

"... saya."

Manik biru Aspros melirik kalender yang diletakkan diatas meja kerjanya sekilas. Duabelas Desember. Satu detik kemudian, matanya bergulir meneliti Sisyphus intens lalu beralih pada dua buah tas karton berwarna gelap disampingnya. Dugaan Aspros tas itu berisi kado dari acara yang disebutkan Sisyphus tadi. "Jadi..., acaranya sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Pesta kejutan dari teman-teman saya, bahkan mereka memaksa saya untuk menggunakan pakaian seperti ini." Gestur tangan Sisyphus menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua mata Aspros seolah memberikan tatapan _oh begitu_, "ini masih pukul delapan malam dan pestanya telah usai?"

"Saya bilang pada mereka kalau saya ada janji denganmu, Mr. CEO."

Aspros terdiam sejenak, "kamu luang setelah ini?"

"Jika maksudmu selepas laporan ini, ya."

"Bagus! Ikut saya kalau begitu." Bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, Aspros kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

"Kemana?" tatap Sisyphus heran.

"Pesta tahap dua."

"_Pardon me_?"

"Hari ini Sisyphus ulang tahun, bukan? Dan pestamu terganggu gara-gara saya." Tangan Aspros kini sibuk memilah barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang. "Jadi saya kasih kompensasinya sekarang. Bagaimana kalau bar? Atau kamu lebih suka restoran?"

"Mr. CEO," ucap Sisyphus sedikit tidak percaya dengan kelakuan atasannya ini.

"Saya memaksa."

Lagi-lagi Sisyphus menghela nafas kalah. "Berdua?"

"Tentu saja, kecuali kamu undang teman-temanmu."

Kepala Sisyphus menggeleng kuat seperti berusaha mengusir sesuatu dari pikirannya. "_Nggak_ usah! Cukup kita berdua saja, Mr. CEO, dan saya lebih memilih bar!"

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari mencoba mengintip dari balik awan bulan Desember. Namun sayang, hanya secerca sinarnya yang dapat menembus tebalnya partikel uap air hasil evaporasi di hamparan nitrogen troposfer. Jalanan Manhattan diselimuti udara basah khas musim dingin iklim subtropis-lembab, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terlihat mengigil dibalik mantel dan _shawl_ masing-masing, berusaha memendekkan tempo langkah mereka agar lebih cepat sampai di tujuan masing-masing.

Manhattan saat itu terlihat lebih berwarna-warni dari biasanya. Berbagai dekorasi tertempel di gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu-lampu kecil berwarna merah dan hijau terlilit diantara rimbunnya dahan pepohonan. Di sepanjang _pedestrian walkway_, setiap pohon cemara yang ada memiliki dekorasi yang spesial. Selain lampu warna-warni, beberapa aksesoris kecil seperti; berbagai jenis _bauble_, _candystick_ blaster berwarna merah dan putih, rusa kutub, pita, lonceng, dan sinterklas menggantung riang di dahannya. Tambahan yang lebih indah, satu buah bintang di setiap puncak pohon cemara menjadi hiasan yang paling istimewa. Ya, sebentar lagi Natal. Hanya tinggal dua pekan lagi dan Natal pun tiba. Saat ini dapat dipastikan pusat perbelanjaan penuh sesak dengan pelanggan, berusaha mencari kado untuk orang yang mereka kasihi tidak peduli walau harga melonjak tajam.

Sisyphus menghela nafas lega ketika menginjakkan kakinya kedalam sebuah gedung dengan penghangat ruangan tentu saja. Badannya bergetar dan giginya bergemeletuk hebat. Pria disampingnya, Aspros, tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ini baru awal musim dingin, suhu Manhattan baru menginjak minus empat derajat, dan Sisyphus sudah menggigil hebat. Satu hal yang ia ketahui, kekasihnya itu memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Sisyphus bahkan tidak akan bisa tidur dengan AC yang menyala di musim panas, dan mulai menggunakan jaket super tebal—yang biasanya digunakan di musim dingin—sejak saat musim gugur dimulai. Satu sikutan diterima Aspros telak di ulu hati, dan saat itu jugalah pekikan bernada sakit sukses diluncurkan mulut Aspros.

"Kamu pasti lagi mentertawakan saya." Sembur Sisyphus dari balik mantel tebalnya. Mulutnya tidak terlihat karena terbalut lilitan _shawl_ yang ia kenakan.

"Nah, Sisy tahu sendiri." Jawab Aspros, tangannya mengelus-elus ulu hati yang baru saja dihadiahi sikutan nikmat. Aspros menghadap _lobby_ gedung dan segera menerima sebuah kartu dari petugas resepsionis. Meninggalkan sejenak Sisyphus yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lift.

"Bukan lift yang itu, Sugababe." Ucap Aspros saat menghampiri Sisyphus.

"Bukankah tadi kamu bilang lantai duapuluh?"

"Ya, tapi kita _nggak_ bisa sampai dengan lift itu. Kesini." Sisyphus hanya bisa memberikan tatapan aneh saat tangan Aspros menariknya menuju lift yang letaknya sedikit terpojok.

Bunyi bel berdenting. Pintu ruangan sempit dengan luas dua kali dua meter itu terbuka lebar, siap mengantarkan kedua sejoli itu ke lantai duapuluh. Satu hal yang menyita perhatian Sisyphus adalah lift yang sedang ia naiki tersebut; tidak digunakan orang lain, tidak ada orang lain yang mengantre didepan lift saat lift di _lobby_ depan penuh dengan antrean manusia, ditambah lagi letak lift yang berada di pojok _lobby_ membuatnya merasa janggal. Hanya ada mereka berdua didalam lift. "Aspros...," panggil Sisyphus diantara keheningan. Layar indikator lift menunjukan angka di lantai berapakah mereka sekarang. "Sebenarnya kita mau menemui siapa?" jujur, saat ini Sisyphus tidak siap menghadapi orang penting atau sejawatnya.

"Sudah saya bilang 'kan? _Nggak_ akan jadi kejutan kalau saya bilang." Ya. Baiklah, tentu saja kejutan; pikir Sisyphus. Terakhir kalinya Aspros memberikan Sisyphus 'kejutan' adalah saat dimana ia dibawa pergi ke mansion milik keluarganya dan bertemu dengan seluruh anggota klan Gemini. Kedua orangtua Aspros, dan tentu saja kelima adik tersayangnya. Oh, betapa Sisyphus sangat tidak bisa tenang dengan kejutan yang menantinya setelah ini.

Pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka. Memperlihatkan pemandangan _hallway_ yang cukup luas dengan kaca-kaca jendela besar berkerangka baja berwarna hitam sebagai bingkainya, menyelimuti hingga atap yang juga dibuat dari kaca. Sisyphus yakin _hallway_ ini akan terlihat sangat mengesankan saat bulan purnama atau saat musim panas, tentu saja karena semua pemandangan alam itu bisa dilihat secara leluasa disini.

Sentuhan tangan Aspros pada telapak tangan Sisyphus menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sendiri. "Pegang ini, Sugababe." Aspros menyerahkan kartu yang ia dapat dari _lobby_ tadi ke tangan Sisyphus.

"Apa ini, Mr. CEO?" kali ini Sisyphus meneliti benda yang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Kunci." Jawab Aspros ringan. "Sekarang, buka pintu itu dengan kunci berbentuk kartu ini." Dagu Aspros mengacung, merujuk pada pintu berdaun ganda terbuat dari kayu yang diukir tangan dan dipoles dengan pernis. Sebuah panel elektronik keamanan terpaku tepat disamping pintu.

"Apa?!" sergah Sisyphus cepat setengah kaget. "Kamu suruh saya buka rumah orang lain yang _nggak_ saya kenal?"

Aspros menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Mulai sekarang apartemen ini menjadi milik Sisy. Kado ulang tahun dari saya."

_Hah_. Sisyphus tersentak kaget. Satu unit apartemen sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. _Berlebihan_; benak Sisyphus berbicara. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kunci berbentuk kartu itu, menyerahkannya kembali pada Aspros. "The Monterey? Saya _nggak_ bisa terima ini, Aspros." Ucap Sisyphus lemah.

Apa yang dibayangkan Aspros sebelumnya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya sekarang. Seharusnya Sisyphus menyambut bahagia hadiah ulang tahunnya. Senyuman lebar dan pekikan bahagia harusnya terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya, tidak lupa satu pelukan dan sebuah ciuman tanda terima kasih didaratkan Sisyphus pada dirinya. Setidaknya itu yang ia lihat di sebuah acara _reality show_ yang ditonton oleh salah satu adiknya, Paradox. "Kenapa tidak?"

Sisyphus menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya masih berusaha mengembalikan kartu di tangannya. "Kado darimu kali ini terlalu berlebihan untuk saya, Aspros. Saya tidak bisa menerimanya." Sungguh, bukan ini yang Sisyphus harapkan dari hubungannya bersama Aspros. Ia tidak menginginkan harta benda dari kekasihnya, juga tidak menginginkan kekuasaan ataupun jabatan.

"Tapi...," mulut Aspros membuka katupnya. "Saya mau Sisy tinggal disini bersama saya."

Mata Sisyphus membulat, menatap manik biru Aspros lekat. Pikirannya berlari melayang. Jadi bukan seberapa mahal harga hadiah yang Aspros berikan padanya, juga bukan tentang berapa besarnya benda itu. Ini masalah makna dibaliknya, tinggal berdua dibawah apartemen yang sama. Tentu ia mengerti sekarang, ini semua ternyata tentang perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua. Satu senyuman melengkung manis di bibir Sisyphus. "Kamu yakin mau tinggal disini bersama saya?"

"Ya!" satu anggukan senang dilontarkan.

"Kamu rela meninggalkan _mansion_ Gemini demi tinggal bersama saya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa tanggapan keluargamu?"

"Mereka mendukung saya walau Mother terlihat sedikit sedih."

Sisyphus tertawa mendengar pengakuan Aspros. Klan Gemini itu selalu terdengar bahagia, dan sekarang ia merasa seperti pencuri yang akan mengambil putra sulung klan mereka. Sisyphus menarik kedua tangannya dan Aspros bersamaan, menuntunnya menuju panel kunci apartemen. "Kita buka berdua." Ucap Sisyphus pasti.

Kedua tangan mereka yang dingin terterpa angin bulan Desember saling berpautan menggenggam satu benda yang sama bernama 'kunci rumah'. Tanpa aba-aba pasti lempengan kartu bergesekan dengan panel kunci, memunculkan teks bertajuk _insert password_ berisi enam digit pada layarnya.

"_Password?_" tanya Sisyphus heran, badam biru cerahnya terlontar pada Aspros.

"1-2-1-2-1-2."

.

.

.

**Manhattan: All This Time**

.

.

.

**By: Sachertorteei**

.

**Desclaimer**

.

**Saint Seiya Copyright © 1986—1991 by Kurumada Masami**

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Copyright © 2006—2011 by Teshirogi Shiori**

.

**WARNING!**

.

**Aspros × Sisyphus**

**Possibility Out of Character | Modern Alternate Universe | Setting Based on Twitter Role Playing (Manhattan Series)**

.

.

.

Gelap. Aspros tidak bisa melihat apapun saat ini. Tangannya meraba-raba secara acak diatas permukaan datar berbahan linen lembut hingga pada akhirnya ujung jemari miliknya menyenggol sesuatu yang hangat tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia genggam benda itu, dimana sensor inderawinya berkata bahwa itu adalah tangan kekasihnya, Sisyphus. Hangat, lembut, dan rasa nyaman segera merambat ketika tangan itu berhasil digenggamnya dengan sempurna. Beberapa saat berselang, kelopak mata Aspros perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan badam biru miliknya yang tajam pada dunia. Diliriknya sosok yang tengah berbaring disampingnya, pulas tertidur dalam pelukannya. Senyuman lembut tersungging di bibirnya ketika mengetahui sosok bak malaikat dengan senyuman sehangat mentari itu menggelungkan tubuhnya nyaman dalam pelukan kedua tangan Aspros.

Matanya memandangi jam analog digital diatas _nightstand_ tepat disampingnya, matanya mengerinyit untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan yang lebih tajam ditengah suasana kamar mereka yang sengaja dibuat gelap. Pukul 03:50 A.M. 12 Desember. Benar juga, walau jendela kaca kamarnya yang membentang dari lantai ke langit-langit ini masih menampakan pemandangan malam, namun sekarang sudah terhitung hari Jumat, 12 Desember.

Satu tangann Aspros yang tidak menggenggam jemari Sisyphus bergerak dibawah bantal, menelusuri setiap lekukan berbungkus kain linen diantara ranjang dan bantal mereka. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu, tangannya terus meraba-raba menelusuri permukaan halus dibawah bantalnya. Ia yakin sebelum tidur tadi telah meletakkan benda yang dicarinya tepat dibawah bantalnya. Aspros menggeser postur tubuhnya, berusaha mencari di tempat yang lebih dalam. Gestur tubuhnya ia gerakkan dengan sangat berhati-hati, tidak ingin menggubris—atau lebih buruk—membangunkan kekasihnya.

Dapat! Aspros mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berukuran tidak lebih dari tujuh senti berwarna merah tedas. Dibukanya kotak itu secara hati-hati. Dua buah cincin platina polos dengan dua buah garis horizontal berwarna emas melingkar sebagai aksen tampak berdampingan satu sama lain. Untuk sesaat Aspros menatapnya, merasa gentar untuk menyerahkannya pada sosok disampingnya. Aspros menutup kembali kotak beludru di tangannya dengan satu kali hentak, matanya mengerling pada sosok disampingnya yang masih terlelap pulas.

"Sugababe...," bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Sisyphus. Dibelainya wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh afeksi. Satu kecupan mendarat di pelipis Sisyphus, membuatnya menggeliat dari tidurnya. Aspros tersenyum melihat reaksi lucu didepannya. Saat itulah Aspros merasa yakin dengan keputusannya.

Kembali, Aspros membuka kotak beludru merah tedas. Manik biru mengamati kedua cincin yang berbaring kaku didalamnya sebelum dengan sangat yakin mengeluarkan salah satu cincin dengan grafir dalam bertuliskan '_The One And Only Mine'_.

Telunjuk dan ibu jari Aspros mengapit cincin, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Aspros mendorong cincin itu masuk ke jari manis kiri milik Sisyphus. Ukurannya yang pas membuat cincin itu terlihat sangat sesuai. "Suatu hari nanti, Sisy akan menikah dengan saya." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sisyphus.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sisyphus yang masih terlelap. Aspros bermaksud menunggu jawaban Sisyphus setelah kekasihnya bangun pagi ini. Namun sebuah ide terlintas di benak Aspros. Ia kembali membuka kotak beludru merah tedasnya, mengambil satu lagi cincin yang seharusnya tersemat di jarinya. Aspros memainkan cincin bergrafir '_Committed To Be With You_' itu sejenak sebelum kembali memasukkannya pada jari yang sama, menumpukkannya pada jari manis kiri Sisyphus. Aspros memandang jemari Sisyphus puas. Ia akan menyerahkan jawabannya pada Sisyphus pagi nanti, tidak peduli apakah kekasihnya akan mengembalikan cincin bagiannya sebagai tanda setuju berkomitmen ataukah tetap menyimpannya sebagai penolakan.

Dengan lembut Aspros mengangkat jemari Sisyphus mendekat, satu kecupan lembut mendarat disana. Kemudian dengan gaya kasual Aspros mengembalikan tangan Sisyphus pada tempatnya. Sebuah bahasa tubuh yang biasa digunakan di Prancis, Spanyol, Yunani, dan Jerman sebagai tanda memuja atau sanjungan. Namun dapat berarti sebagai kiasan seksi, nikmat, istimewa, ataupun takjub. "_Happy birthday, Sugababe_."

.

.

.

—**{ FIN }—**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk Sugababe-nya ** TheFallenGemini**, ** ArrowofJustice**! Hari ini, 12 Desember, sengaja kami tentukan sebagai hari ulang tahunnya. #siapa

_HEADCANON_ 12-12 INI PASTI COCOK SAMA _**CISSY**_!

Bagi coretoomcoret Cissy si Sagittarius ganteng nan seksi disana, hey—umur udah kepala tiga sekarang, apa kabar status? _Nggak_ kepikiran nikah? Tuh udah dikasih cincin platina sama Abang, tinggal balas doang kok. XDD

Saya tahu saya telat banget baru beres pukul segini, sisa satu jam kurang tapi astagaaa idenya baru muncul jam 03.50 pagi tadi! Untung bisa selesai walau mepet-mepet kejepet sampai sepet belum sempat ngucapin selamat ke akun yang bersangkutan. Maafkan Abang!


End file.
